teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode 3: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song It Came From Beneath the Sewers (The next morning, all was quiet, until our heroes drove the Mobian Van to the location of the first fragment, courtesy of the converger, because thankfully, they discovered that Loki’s group and Jack have lost it after taking it from them) Tails: It’s beeping pretty good now. Silver: We’re definitely getting closer to the alien crystal. Elise: And to the story of the decade. Christopher: Crystals from Outer Space. Pinkie Pie: Not to mention real-live aliens from different planets! Billy: Yet we can’t tell a soul about it. Sonic: It’s only until we find the other fragments, guys. Shadow: Sonic’s right. Knuckles: There’s too much at stake here. (Then the converger beeped) Tails: Hey, it’s indicating for us to turn here. (He points to another street to the right. They turn there and found the street empty) Tikal: Well, it looks kind of deserted, doesn’t it? Charmy: Yeah. Blaze: No doubt about it. Tails: We’re getting closer. (They arrive at a carnival that is going on and parked) Espio: End of the line. Elise and Christopher’s groups: A carnival? Tails: That crystal is somewhere on these grounds. (They exit the Mobian Van and walked towards the entrance) Charmy: Well, I just hope it’s near a pizza stand. Big: Or maybe a dessert stand. Charmy and Big: We’re so hungry, we’re hollow. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then Elise and Christopher’s groups stopped them) Elise and Christopher’s groups: Wait a minute, guys! Ace: You can’t walk in there looking like that. Tiny: Why not? Sonic: (Jokingly) Is there a carnival dress code? Allison: You’re mutants, remember? Knuckles: (Sarcastically) So, that’s why we’re different species of animals. Dingodile: (Chuckles a bit, then jokingly) And I always thought it was something we ate. Ace: (Laughs in sarcasm a bit, flatly) Very funny. Sonic: It’s cool, guys. Tails: We’ll just tell them we’re with the sideshow. (Thinking it over, Elise and Christopher’s groups gave in) Elise and Christopher’s groups: Okay. (They walk into the carnival. In Dimension X in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group is talking with Loki’s group, who is now back there) Uka-Uka: Unfortunately, my group and I had to call you back here to Dimension X. Tropy: Obviously, it’s vital. N. Gin: Now, let us see the crystal. (Loki’s group then got calmly hesitant) Loki: Uh, I-I-I’m afraid it was lost, guys. Uka-Uka’s group: Lost?! Demidevimon: How could such a thing happen? (Loki’s group pointed accusingly at a monitor screen, showing Jack eating his sandwich) Vanitas: Our idiot assistant Jack accidentally threw it out. Jack: (On-screen) It’s possible I merely misplaced it. (Then some crumbs from Jack’s sandwich almost short-circuited the controls on his side) Eggman: Don’t eat near the equipment, you micro-brain! Jack: (On-screen) Yes, Masters. I’m sorry. Cortex: You must help us find it, Uka-Uka’s group. Sephiroth: We’ll never be able to defeat the Mobians without all of the fragments. (Uka-Uka’s group sighed in agitation and gave in) Uka-Uka’s group: Alright, Loki’s group. Mephiles: But let this be the last time. (N. Gin then pushed typed on another set of controls) Oxide: We’re, after all, ruthless intergalactic evildoers, not wet nurses. (Then the monitor beeped the fragment’s location) N. Brio: Ah-ha! We’ve located it in an area outside the city. (Then a piece of paper printed out some notes, and Loki took it) Loki: My group and I know where this is. Myotismon: On the grounds of a small carnival. Tropy: Splendid. Infinite: Then that is where you shall go now. Loki’s group: To a carnival? Demidevimon: Yes, you’ll fit in quite well with the other freaks. (Uka-Uka’s group chuckled evilly a bit, making Loki’s group glare flatly. Back at the carnival near New York City, our heroes are searching for the first fragment) Sonic: We can’t be far now. Vector: Yeah, we hang a left at the bearded lady and go past the flea circus. Tails: (Scratching himself) Uh, I got news for you. Kayla: (Scratching herself) We already did pass the flea circus. (Then a little girl with her mother noticed the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile) Little girl: Hey Mom, look at that bunch of weird people. (Her mother noticed and lectured her) Mother: You see what happens if you don’t eat healthy, dear? You turn colorful like them. (The little girl understood) Little girl: Quick, pass the spinach. (Sonic noticed the converger beeping fast) Sonic: Okay, guys, it’s very close now. (They suddenly noticed that Charmy’s missing) Ace: Hold everything. Where’s Charmy? (Charmy, meanwhile, is playing a carnival game, which is throwing a ball into a pile of plastic jars, winning some teddy bears) Charmy: Alright, here I go again. (He successfully struck the balls into the jars) Charmy: Cowabunga! (The crowd watching this cheered for him. Then the vendor hands him another teddy bear) Charmy: Hey, I’m batting a thousand! (Then Elise and Christopher’s groups arrived) Elise and Christopher’s groups: Charmy! Sunset Shimmer: We’ve been looking all over the carnival for you! Charmy: Why’d you do that? I was right here. (Then he hands each teddy bear to each member of the two groups) Charmy: Here, I won these for you. (The fun-loving members got happy) Fun-loving members: Wow, thanks! (The serious members shrugged) Serious members: You really shouldn’t have done it. (Elsewhere, two boys just finished riding a merry-go-round) Boy 1: Whoa! That was fun! Want to go again? Boy 2: I can’t. I’m all out of tickets. (Then the first boy noticed the first fragment laying on the ground) Boy 1: Hey, look! (They walk up to it and the first boy picked it up) Boy 2: Wow! You think it’s a diamond? Boy 1: If it is, we can trade it for lots more rides. (Nearby, our heroes are getting closer) Silver: Alright, we’re zeroing in on it. (Then they noticed the two boys walking by and noticed the first fragment in the first boy’s hand) Max: What, those two kids have the crystal? Tails: Alien tracking devices never lie. Thunderlane: Aw, what are we supposed to do, knock them out and grab it? Rarity: Thunderlane! Thunderlane: (Apologetically) Just a joke. Charmy: I’ll take the little one. (He realized suddenly) Charmy: Oh, wait a minute. They’re both little. Elise: Never mind, guys. Christopher: Me and Elise’s groups will talk to them. (Elise and Christopher’s groups walked off to go after the boys. Then a sideshow coach approached Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM) Sideshow coach: Where the heck have you bozos been? The show started ten minutes ago. You’re the next act. (Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM got confused) TMNM: Huh? Sideshow coach: And why aren’t you in your clown outfits? Cream: Excuse us, sir. Espio: But we think you’re making a mistake. Cheese: (Confused) Chao, chao. Sideshow coach: I made my mistake when I hired you geeks. Now get in there and be funny! And next time, leave those corny animal suits home. (He drags Espio away. Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM got concerned) Knuckles: What do you say we lay this guy out? Tails: Come on, Knuckles. Shadow: We don’t want to make a scene. (Then they go with Espio and the sideshow coach. With Elise and Christopher’s groups, they are trying to convince the two boys to trade the first fragment for money) Rainbow Dash: But three dollars is all we’ve got. Snake: Would you pleassssse sssssell usssss that thing you gotsssss? Boy 1: Three dollars? That won’t buy diddly nowadays. Boy 2: Yeah, we’re children of the Eighties, remember? (Twilight Sparkle pulled her credit card out) Twilight Sparkle: Uh, how about a credit card? Boy 1: Forget it, we don’t take plastic. (Elise and Christopher’s groups thought of something and realized) Chris: Don’t go away. Allison: We’ll be right back. Wait. (They run off) Boy 1: Oh, maybe we should have taken the three dollars. Boy 2: Man, you’ll never get anywhere with that attitude. (They walk away. Nearby, Loki’s group and Jack are hidden behind a tent, noticing them) Loki: There it is, the crystal. Cortex: That little brat has it. Myotismon: Jack, this will be like taking candy from a baby. (He chuckles evilly a bit) Jack: You certainly have a way with words, Master Myotismon. Hunter J: That’s what I was thinking, too, Myotismon. Myotismon: Good. (In another tent, Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM drove onto the stage in a clown car. After exiting, they waved ''“''Hello” while Rouge placed a flower pot on the ground, only for the car to shrink down to toy size and drive away, making the audience laugh) Rouge: (Whispering) I don’t know why we’re doing this. Charmy: (Whispering) I feel like a doofus. Omega: (Whispering) I do, too, but it’s all part of tracking down that fragment. Shadow: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly. (Then they resumed their work. After Tails sat on a chair, Knuckles placed a flower pot underneath the chair and Cosmo watered the flower, making it instantly grow long and big, sending Tails into the air. Cream then placed a tiny ladder on the ground next to Charmy, and after Cosmo watered it, it grew bigger, taking Charmy with. Then once at the high level with Tails, the flower's fake pollen center squirted water on Charmy, sending him flying to the ground and near the backstage. Then Elise and Christopher’s groups peeked through the curtain) Elise and Christopher’s groups: (Whispering) Charmy! Arturo: (Whispering) What happened? Charmy: (Groans a bit, whispering) I never thought being a circus star could make you see stars. Rarity: (Whispering) Anyway, we need you give us all the money you have at once. Charmy: (Whispering) What is this, a holdup? Ace: (Whispering) We’ve got to get those kids to sell us that fragment. (Charmy groaned in annoyance a bit) Charmy: (Whispering) What a bummer. I left my wallet in my other shirt. Christopher: (Sternly, whispering) Charmy! (Charmy gave in and hands some dollar bills to Elise) Charmy: Well, hey, it was worth a try. (Then Elise and Christopher’s group left. With Loki’s group and Jack, they got ready to pounce out at the boys) Jack: Here they come now, Masters. Boy 1: I wonder where those guys with the three dollars went. Boy 2: Yeah, this thing’s starting to get heavy. (Then Loki’s group ran up to them and Vanitas snatched the first fragment away) Vanitas: We’ll be happy to take it off your hands. Boy 2: Hey! Where’d you come from? Eggman: If you must know, from Dimension X in a far-off galaxy. (The two boys glared at them) Boy 2: You don’t scare us, creeps. We see every episode of “Star Trek.” Boy 1: That’s right. Now give that thing back at once. (He stomps on Vanitas’ foot, making him drop the first fragment and sending it flying through the air, much to Loki's group’s anger) Eggman: Oh no, the crystal! (Then Jack caught it) Jack: Have no fear, Masters. I’ve got it. Vanitas: (Recovering) Good catch, Jack. Jack: You must admit, I do have soft hands under these gloves. Loki: Oh, yes. Sephiroth: And a head to match them. (Then Loki’s group and Jack ran off with the first fragment in tow as the boys got angry) Boy 1: Aw, you big nerds! Boy 2: Jerks! (At an abandoned building on 423 Dock Street, Loki’s group and Jack are studying the first fragment in a machine) Eggman: Now to discover the secret of the crystal and what special power it has. (Eggman, Cortex, and Jack studied it) Jack: That’s fascinating. (They look some more) Jack: A most unusual molecular infrastructure. (Then the crystal slipped out of the machine’s beams and landed near Hunter J’s feet, with her left foot covered in green mud, making her pick it up, also covered in mud) Hunter J: Jack, you clumsy fool! Cortex: You could have damaged it. (Jack took a closer look at the mud) Hunter J: You also ruined our shine. (Jack used a napkin to clean the mud off the first fragment) Jack: It seems to have picked up some mud from your boot, Master Hunter J. (He threw the napkin aside. Then they noticed the mud glob starting to glow and grow) Loki: That glob of mud. Sephiroth: It’s starting to grow. Jack: Hmm, this is what I wiped from the crystal. (He picked up the napkin carefully and scanned the glob) Jack: It's some kind of spore-like substance. Cortex: (Realizing) A primitive form of plant life. Hunter J: It must have stuck to my boot when we were in Dimension X. Jack: And touching the crystal must have triggered its growth process. Loki’s group: (Realizing) A mutant plant. Myotismon: The perfect way to flush out those mutant Mobians. Eggman: And soon, the power of the Eye of Sarnoth will be ours! (They laugh evilly a bit) Commercial break (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes have already returned and are explaining how they failed to get the first fragment to Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie) Sonic: And we came so close to getting that fragment. Tiny: Yeah, what bummer. Charmy: Exactly, Tiny. Cloud: You came close once. Aerith: The better to prepare you for your next encounter. Silver: Tell that to this tracking device. Tails: I think it’s suffering from a battery burnout. Billy: Hey, no biggie, Tails. Charmy: We’ll just boogie on down to the store and pick up some fresh ones. (Our heroes flatly glare at Charmy) Vector: Uh, except for one small problem? (Dingodile picked up the converger and opened it, pulling a strange-looking battery from it) Dingodile: This gizmo’s from another planet. Ace: And what store carries battery size “Quadruple Z?” Shadow: What do you advise, Masters? Aerith: Cloud and I have a feeling the answer will soon come to us. Cloud: Yeah. (Then a big tremor hits the sewer lair, concerning our heroes) Elise: What’s going on? (Then some giant green vine-like roots emerged from a big crack appearing on the wall as Christopher’s group, Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM armed themselves) Charmy: I saw this on the late show once. Cosmo: You mean “The Invasion of the Mean, Green Giant Killer Beanstalk?” (She and Charmy turned to us readers) Charmy: Didn’t think she could say that, did ya? Cosmo: I thought I would. (Elise’s group backed off) Christopher: Stand back, girls. Sonic: This is no Mother’s Day plant. (Then one of the roots wrapped itself around Charmy, Max, Tiny, and Kayla) Charmy: Chill out, big guy! Tiny: We’re creatures, same as you! Dingodile: Except for your faces. Vector: They’re turning blue. Sonic: Stand back, guys. Shadow: This one’s on me and Sonic. (Shadow grabbed Sonic after Sonic pulled his katana out) Shadow: Chaos Control! (They teleported on the root) Sonic: Let’s see how tough this green guy really is. (Then Sonic slashed the root in half, freeing Charmy, Max, Kayla, and Tiny, and the source of the roots actually said “Ouch.” Then another root grabbed Elise’s group) Pinkie Pie: It’s got us! Elise’s group: Help! (Christopher’s group and Tails got determined) Ace: Back off, buster! Tails: They’re not plant food! (They struck the root, freeing Elise’s group. Then another root wrapped around Knuckles, Tikal, and Vector) Knuckles: Down, boy! (But Vector managed to rip the root up with his sais, freeing himself, Knuckles, and Tikal. Then the roots retracted back into the hole) Twilight Sparkle: What kind of hideous plant was that? Dingodile: I have no idea. Charmy: But it was mondo bizarre. (Cosmo picked up the ripped piece of root) Cosmo: My guess is, it’s not from this planet. I could even hear it say “Ouch.” Max: I think that was me. Charmy: Yeah. Espio: Well, whatever it was, we seemed to have frightened it off. Yuffie: Like any other other-worldly plant. Cloud: I have a feeling we have not seen the last of that plant creature. Comet Tail: Do you think it’s somehow connected to Loki’s group? Vector: Is it? Cloud: It is highly possible. Aerith: They have access to Dimension X. Yuffie: Where many strange organisms abound. Sonic: Speaking of Loki’s group, we’d better start searching for those crystals. Applejack: Great. Spike: Let’s get started. Shadow: No, Elise’s group. Ember: We’ll drop you girls off at your apartment. Sonic: We need you to stay on the Mobiancom. Christopher: And we’ll be your bodyguards. Elise: We’d rather go along with you. Pinkie Pie: You guys have all the fun. (Then they head for the surface. Back in the abandoned building, Loki’s group and Jack are watching on the monitor the plant creature’s movement) Cortex: Blast! That plant is moving too slowly. Vanitas: It will take weeks to flush out those Mobians! Jack: It appears we’ll have to come up with a different plan to destroy them. Eggman: Brilliant deduction, Jack. Cortex: I sometimes wonder how that little pinhead of yours manages to hold all those great big brains. Jack: Really, Masters. You don’t have to be cruel. Sephiroth: Then where’s the glory in that? (A short pause, then....) Loki: Anyway, we’ve luckily come up with the perfect plan to lure the Mobians to their demise. (He chuckles evilly a bit. At Elise’s group’s new apartment, they and Christopher’s group are enjoying some tea with Tai’s group, who are visiting, since they now live together in different apartments in the same building) Mimi: So, how come you’re sitting home all by your lonesome? Gatomon: Don’t you think you should go on a date instead? Elise and Christopher’s groups: (Blushing) Well.... (They snap out of it) Rainbow Dash: I wish we could, but we’re staying home because we’re expecting our Mobian friends to call. Tai’s group: Really? Agumon: Let’s hope they don't take long to call. Fluttershy: So, what’s new at Channel Six? Izzy: (Normal voice) Well, Mr. Jamieson said.... (In a gruff voice) “If you don’t have a story on the air in 24 hours, you can look for another job somewhere else!” (Normal voice) That’s what he said. (The three groups chuckled a bit) Ace: Gee, Izzy, that was a good impersonation of Mr. Jamieson. Fluttershy: (Playfully) And I’m sure glad I asked. (They suddenly heard a knock on the door) Kari: Who could that be, I wonder? Joe: Maybe it’s the Mobians. (Elise gets up to answer the door) Elise: I seriously doubt it. They would’ve called first. (She opened the door, but no one’s there. Then Elise noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up, revealing to be a note) Elise: (Reading) Come quick, we need your help. Signed, the Mobians. (She noticed an address written on it) Elise: (To herself) And there’s an address. (Reading) 423 Dock Street? (The three groups got up and after walking up to her, they looked as well) Patamon: I wonder what they want? TK: And are you sure they want to meet us? Elise: I’m sure. (They head out after locking the apartment door. Later, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups approached the door to the abandoned building) Twilight Sparkle: This is the address on the note. (They enter) Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: Guys, are you here? (They look around) Matt: I got a bad feeling this is a trap. Gabumon: Maybe the Mobians might come in a second. (Suddenly, Loki’s group appeared and Myotismon tied them up in Crimson Lightning like a lasso) Loki: No, but we did! Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: Loki’s group?! Sephiroth: Jack, where are your manners? Vanitas: Offer the human friends their seats. Hunter J: And their creature friends a little house. (Jack appeared with some chairs and a big cage) Jack: Gladly, Masters. Ace: (Struggling angrily) So, that was your note! Tai: (Struggling angrily) What a cowardly trick! Myotismon: Cowards, are we? (He smirked evilly along with Loki’s group and Jack. Then after they removed the Crimson Lightning, they forced the human members of Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups onto the chairs while they locked the creatures in the three groups into the cage after tying the creatures up and gagging them) Eggman: Make yourselves comfortable, guys. Loki: You may be here for a long time. (They then shackled the human members down to the chairs and Vanitas pulled Elise’s Mobiancom out of her purse) Vanitas: Ah-ha! Elise: What are you doing with it? Vanitas: Making sure you don’t get lonely. (Then he activated the Mobiancom while Loki’s group and Jack gagged the human members with white cloths. Out on the streets, Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM are driving in the Mobian Van when they heard the Mobiancom beep) Kayla: The Mobiancom! Sonic: Awesome! (Tails answered it) Tails: Guys, is that you? (Then, in split-screen comparison, Loki’s group contacted our heroes while showing off their captives) Loki: Not even close. Loki’s group: That’s right. (Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM got shocked) Tails: Loki’s group?! Yuffie: What do you want, you evil misfits?! Eggman: Now, now, speak with respect. Sephiroth: We’re holding your friends hostage right now. (Our heroes got angry) Shadow: You’re bluffing about it! Sephiroth: Don’t believe us? (Loki held the Mobiancom near Elise and she shouted in anger through her gag, making our heroes in the Mobian Van realize in anger and shock) Vector: That’s Elise! Dingodile: I thought we’d recognize her mumbles. Sonic: (Angrily) Alright, Loki’s group, where have you got them?! Loki’s group: 423 Dock Street. Vanitas: We’ll be waiting, Mobians. (They hang up, ending the split-screen. With our heroes, they revved up the Mobian Van) Sonic: Okay, guys, let’s haul fur! Yuffie: I may be a human, but I agree! (They drive in a hurry to 423 Dock Street. Once there, they parked) Cream: This is it. Tails: 423 Dock Street. Espio: But we just can’t rush in there without a plan. Tikal: Espio’s right. Blaze: Those scumbags probably has the place booby-trapped. Charmy: I’d think so much better on a full stomach. How about we take a pizza and snack break, huh? Heroes: (Glaring) A pizza and snack break?! Charmy: Chill out, dudes. It was only a suggestion. Yuffie: Well, that suggestion of yours stinks! (Then Sonic got an idea) Sonic: Actually, Charmy and Yuffie, you just gave us the perfect way to surprise Loki’s group. Charmy: I did? (He realized and got it) Charmy: Oh, I get it. (Even our heroes realized) Yuffie: On second thought, good idea, Charmy. (She winks at him. Later, our heroes, disguised as pizza delivery guys, approached the door with a stack of pizza boxes) Dingodile: (In a nasal voice) Special delivery! (Inside, Loki’s group, Jack, and their captives heard it) Hunter J: See who that is. (Jack looked through the seeing hole on the door and saw our disguised heroes) Jack: It’s a bunch of strange-looking pizza delivery guys. Cortex: I don’t remember ordering any pizzas. Sephiroth: Especially strange ones. (Then Knuckles and Rouge, after our heroes ditch their disguises, forcefully bursted the door down, almost knocking Jack down and our heroes barged in) Knuckles: Well, you’re getting them! Rouge: Whether you want them or not! (Jack was about to pounce on Knuckles and Rouge, but Charmy and Yuffie threw their pizza boxes at Jack, covering him in tomato sauce) Jack: I can’t see! Charmy: That was the plan, creep! Yuffie: Yep! (They charge at Loki’s group and the captives) Myotismon: It will take more than a pizza with extra olives to stop us. (He turns into Malomyotismon and Hunter J blasted a laser from her laser gun at our heroes, but they dodged) Hunter J: Bothersome mutants! (She blasted at Charmy, but he dodged, causing another pizza box to get shot instead) Charmy: (Nervously) Uh, who likes their crust extra crispy? (Then Tails and Silver approached in determination) Silver: This bo stick is for you, Loki’s group! (Then with Silver’s psychokinetic powers, Tails threw the bo stick at Hunter J’s laser gun, smashing it) Loki’s group: Blast you! (Then our heroes distracted Loki’s group while Sonic and Yuffie approached Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups) Yuffie: Hold real still, guys! (Then with one throw of her Cross Shuriken, Yuffie cuts the shackles off the human members, while Sonic destroyed the cage with his katana and untied the creature members. Then once freed, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups ungagged themselves) Allison: We knew you’d come through! Sonic: You didn’t think we’d let Loki’s group get away with this, did you? Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: Nope! (Noticing Loki’s group knocking our heroes down and escaping with Jack, who is still covered in the sauce, Ace pointed it out) Ace: Speaking of Loki’s group getting away.... (They charge at the villains) Loki: Farewell, pests, ‘till we meet again! (Then Loki’s group and Jack got away, with Hunter J dragging Jack with, out the window) Omega: Great. Vector: Bummer! They got away! Shadow: Forget them for now. We got a bigger problem. Sonic: Like finding those fragments. (Then they heard a crash) Tentomon: What was that?! (They look at the monitor screen and saw the roots emerge through the cracks in the street) Tails: Correction; We’ve got an even bigger problem than that. Cosmo: Mainly stopping that alien plant before it destroys the entire city. Espio: Guys, I’m not so sure we can. (They got calmly concerned) Commercial break (Out on the streets the next morning, the roots are still attacking) Reporter: (Voice-over) The Mayor has declared a state of emergency as the monstrous alien vines continue to choke off the streets of the city. (Then our heroes, except Elise and Tai’s groups, carefully drove by in the Mobian Van) Silver: Man, it’s a jungle out there. Omega: Yeah. Tiny: They ought to rename this Vine Street. Cosmo: We’ll need some antiplant firing power. Sonic: Battle stations, everyone! Heroes: Right! (Then the side of the Mobian Van opened, and Knuckles fired a laser from the laser cannon at some roots) Tails: Bullseye, Knuckles! (They turn a corner when a multi-eyed purple plant creature emerged from the ground, snarling. It is the roots’ main body) Shadow: Christopher, the brakes! (They screeched to a stop) Charmy: Oh, man! Tikal: That thing’s humongous! (Then the plant creature bit off the Mobian Van's bumper and ate it) Vector: I don’t believe it! Knuckles: It’s ripping off our bumper! Espio: What for? Blaze: That’s what for. Cosmo: It’s actually eating it. Snake: Well, they aressss rich in iron. (Then our heroes climbed out of the Mobian Van and armed themselves) Knuckles: Okay, chump! Omega: You just bit off more than you can chew. Sonic: Mobian Power! (They charge, but the plant creature picked up a nearby garbage can and dumped it onto Sonic) Sonic: Whoa! (Amy was about to free Sonic, but the plant creature grabbed her) Amy: Whoa! (Then she was thrown by the plant creature near Vector) Amy: (Sarcastically) Thanks a lot, Vector. Vector: (Chuckles a bit) Anytime, Amy. (Then the plant creature disappeared below the hole) Tails: Great, it’s retreating in the hole. (Amy then freed Sonic from the garbage can and they looked down the hole) Arturo: Not great. Knuckles: It’s headed for the sewers. Cosmo: Invading the sanctity of our happy home?! Charmy: This time, it’s gone too far! Yuffie: No one knows the sewers better than Mom and Dad. Sonic: Come on, guys. Shadow: They’ll help us track it down. (They go down the hole. Later in the sewers, our heroes consulted Cloud and Aerith) Cosmo: At the rate the plant is growing by now. Silver: It could be anywhere under the city. Shadow: Where should we start looking, Masters? Aerith: It is wise to always start at the root of the problem. Cloud: Something that is the source. Tails: Of course. Cosmo: The root! Omega: Cloud and Aerith are right! Charmy: Yeah! Dingodile: I can resonate with that. (Then they pondered) Tiny: But where do we glom on it? (Then Cloud noticed some small green goo puddles on the ground, leaving a trail) Cloud: Even the longest journey starts with a single step. (The others then noticed the plant creature's gooey residue) Espio: I think I know what Cloud means. Cosmo: This trail of green goo could only have been made by that plant. (Christopher’s group got surprised) Chris: How can you tell? Cosmo: I’m a plant mutant myself, remember? (Realizing, Christopher’s group understood) Braeburn: Then we can exterminate that plant! Tails: With your help, Cosmo. Cosmo: (Realizing) That way, I can distract it. Tails: Exactly. Vector: Well, what are we waiting for, an engraved invitation? Ace: Let’s go for it! (They follow the gooey trail. Then they, except Charmy, Blaze, and Dingodile, come upon a dead end) Cosmo: The trail leads along this corridor, and then disappears. Silver: There’s something really weird going down here. Omega and I can sense it. (Then the plant creature emerged from the wall, snarling, and making our heroes back off. Then the plant creature picked up Tails by his right ankle) Tails: It’s got me! (Then the plant creature and Tails struggled in a tug-o’-war for Tails’ life as Cosmo tried to distract the plant creature) Cosmo: N-No, wait! Don’t! He tastes terrible! Vector: You’re saying that to something that was raised on fertilizer? Espio: Looks like we’ll have to call up our secret weapon. Knuckles: You mean...? Sonic and Cosmo: Exactly. (Sonic and Cosmo whistled to another tunnel) Sonic: Yoo-hoo! Oh, Flora! (In the tunnel, Blaze is dressed like a hula dancing plant, with the hidden Charmy and Dingodile preparing the flamethrower) Sonic: Come on, man! Cosmo: You mustn’t keep a weed waiting for you. (Blaze emerged and struck a pose while winking. The plant creature got entranced by her and released Tails. Then the plant creature gently tickled Blaze and even Cosmo) Blaze: (Giggles a bit, seductively) You big tease! Cosmo: (Giggles a bit, seductively) I’ll bet you do that to all the growths! (Then the plant creature moved forward to kiss them) Knuckles: Great, it likes you both. (Blaze and Cosmo got nervous) Tails: Go on. Silver: Give it to it. (They wink. Getting the cue, Blaze and Cosmo got determined and after Blaze removed her disguise and Cosmo ran out of the way, Blaze blasted the plant creature with a fireball, burning it a bit) Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then Charmy and Dingodile emerged and fired the flamethrower at the plant creature) Dingodile: This one’s for you, bud! Blaze: Just think of us as your friendly neighborhood weed whackers! (Then the plant creature tried to fight the flames as it continued to burn) Yuffie: Guys, remember what Mom and Dad said; Get at the root of the problem! (Yuffie then threw her Cross Shuriken at the plant creature’s lip, distracting it. Then Sonic stabbed his katana at the plant creature’s chest, making it ooze green slime) Sonic: Gotcha! (Then after Sonic and Yuffie got their weapons back and backed off, the plant creature and its roots start to shrink down and melt by the flames) Arturo: It looks like adios for this vine fellow. (Then the flames died down and revealed what’s left of the plant creature, a pile of green slime. Our heroes cheered) Christopher: Alright! Snake: We didssss it! Yuffie: Ninja power, yeah! Tails and Silver: Way to go, Cosmo and Blaze! Cosmo and Blaze: (Giggles a bit) Thank you. Blaze: (Showing her discarded disguise) In fact, this disguise I wore makes me want to wear this at the next Harvest Moon Ball. (They bursted out laughing a bit. Later at the sewer lair, our heroes, except Christopher’s group, enjoyed their pizza meal) Tiny: This is some dynamite pizza. Tails: What’s on it, Charmy and Cream? Charmy and Cream: Everything except green vegetables. (They giggle a bit) Espio: Good idea. Sonic: After that experience with the giant plant. (Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups came in with Fluttershy carrying a pot with a pink Venus Flytrap) Elise: I hope you guys don’t feel that way about all plants. Shadow: What’s that for, guys? Rarity: Well, every sewer can use a little cheering up. Cosmo: Well, it is sort of pretty. Blaze: What kind of plant is it? (Then two flies flew around and while Froggy ate one, the other landed on the Venus Flytrap and got eaten by it) Chris: A Venus Flytrap. (They chuckle a bit) Charmy: Now, you tell us. (They then bursted out laughing a bit until they calmed themselves) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes